1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control device of a sound-reproducing system, the sound-reproducing system and a karaoke system described later. Particularly, the present invention relates to a remote control device of a sound-reproducing system provided with a storage, the sound-reproducing system and a karaoke system.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, so-called karaoke for singing to a reproduced piece of music is popular. A karaoke system is provided with a mixing function for mixing and outputting a reproduced piece of music, that is, an accompaniment and a singer's voice input from a microphone. This karaoke system is classified into a system in which a signal of an accompaniment is reproduced using, for example, a so-called optical video disc, a compact disc (CD) or a disc recording medium such as a so-called video CD in which video data is recorded together with audio data, and into a so-called communication karaoke system which is a system for receiving and storing musical instrument digital interface (MIDI) data sent via a telephone line or a telecommunication line such as an integrated services digital network (ISDN) and reproducing MIDI data according to a selected piece of music.
Heretofore, the middle-aged and old mainly use this karaoke system. However, at present, karaoke is popular among wide age-groups owing to the popularization of a so-called karaoke box, that is, a small room provided with a karaoke system, where a group consisting of a few to some persons can enjoy karaoke. The object of going to karaoke is also varied to a pastime like a party.
A variety of methods for meeting a request of users of this karaoke, that is, preparing pieces of music requested for singing are tried based upon the personal information of users obtained by investigating and examining the situation of the use of karaoke.
Incidentally, it takes much time and costs for the above investigation and examination and it is difficult to utilize the result of these investigation and examination in a market timely. As the subject of the investigation is limited, it is difficult to provide service suited to the request of an individual user including a new user.
In the concrete, karaoke box is so popular that a user often must wait until his turn comes while determining pieces of music to sing and tries to sing as many pieces of music as possible when his turn comes. To sing determined pieces of music during waiting, a user must specify pieces of music by operating a operating a karaoke system after the use of the karaoke box is allowed and cannot sing during operating the karaoke system to specify pieces of music.
Generally, reservation for registered pieces of music to be sung beforehand is enabled in a karaoke system. As only a fixed number of pieces of music can be reserved, to reserve pieces of music of a number exceeding a fixed number, reservation of times equivalent to the number is required.